<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feeling the distance by fireflylights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348631">feeling the distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflylights/pseuds/fireflylights'>fireflylights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jisung is not really mentioned but the "kids" means NCT Dream, M/M, Minor Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno, Minor Na Jaemin/Zhong Chenle, Self-Indulgent, its a series of phone call haha no real narrations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflylights/pseuds/fireflylights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in conquering the challenge brought by distance, mark lee just needs to believe that his love, lee donghyuck, is his and that he is donghyuck's too.</p><p> </p><p>(a series of phone call from mark to cope up with the feeling of longing for his one true love, lee donghyuck)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feeling the distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really wanted to try writing something like this :))</p><p>i know that it might be a bit cliche but!!!!!!! i really wanted to try this!! and markhyuck &lt;3</p><p>orginally tried to post this on my twt but then decided to post it here instead!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[ SUNDAY, AUGUST 27 23:05 ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"hey there, hyuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>uh, well i hope you make it there hahahaha. you didn't text but i figured you might be exhausted from the flight so, yeah, i don't mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>pretty short, huh. the time we spent together. it feels like for the past two years, ever since you got accepted in the university, the time we spend together when you come back during breaks never seems to be enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hahahaha i'm not complaining though. i support you. i always do. i'll always will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i just miss you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but it's just distance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what's a thousand miles when i know that you're mine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and i will always be yours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i love you, hyuck. call me when you get the chance."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[ TUESDAY, DECEMBER 22 00:37 ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"lovely, i saw your instagram pic today!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how's it like there? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ahhh, you looked so pretty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the view was nice, since the view was you. hahahahaha it feels like it's been years even if we just talked last month.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i know you're busy, lovely. i just miss you so, so much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>call me when you get the chance."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[ FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 6 04:26 ] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"hey, hyuck. i'm so sorry. fuck. i was asleep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i didn't mean to miss your call. oh, baby. i am so sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why were you crying. baby. i'm so sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i love you so much. call me back."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[ WEDNESDAY, MARCH 9 10:09 ] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"i'm really sorry for missing your call, baby. i didn't know it's been that tough. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i know you've forgiven me. i'm still sorry though. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you might be wondering why i'm leaving this, fully knowing that you're asleep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>well, i just wanted to. hehe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i made you a song. i'll send it to you after i finish this message.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>listen to my voice when you miss me. it's my disguise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i'm always with you. hahahaha i love you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[ SATURDAY, MAY 28 03:06 ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"h-hey there, hyuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i know this is stupid, but, i miss you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hahaha i-it's repeating i know. i just really, really do. it's stupid b-but i'm crying. y-you never said a-anything about it, and… and i know you'll always support me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but, i… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>today, i doubt myself more than any other day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it's so hard, hyuck. and you're not here. and i just miss you so, so bad. hahaha</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but, yeah, funny that i can hear you now, eyebrows creased, yelling at me to stop spiralling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and kissing my forehead right after. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i know you're always there for me. so i'll be strong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i love you so much."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[ FRIDAY, JUNE 10 22:06 ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>thought of you today. i went out with the boys to stargaze at the peak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>lovely, watching jae and chenle reminded me of us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>remember our plans? hold on to that, okay? we'll make it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i've tons of song i wrote thinking of you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and thinking of it now… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>not to be narcissistic, okay? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but i feel like you'd fall in love with me even more. haha</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i love you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[ THURSDAY, JULY 7 21:09 ] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"hahahaha stop making gagging noises!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"foool!!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"renjun! drag him out of here!!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"hahahahaha" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"hey there, lovely. yeah. been a year since i last saw you… haha.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that was jeno and renjun, by the way. laughing at me 'cause i said they should leave 'cause it's getting late, but jeno said it was just because i wanted to message you and that i didn' t want them to hear me getting sappy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>idiots. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>they weren't wrong though. hahaha personally think they're the fools. idiots can't confess to each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>can't relate to us!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hahaha i miss you hyuck… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i love you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and yeah, happy anniversary."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[ TUESDAY, AUGUST 2 20:00 ] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"hey... hey, lovely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it's been a year since we see saw each other haha</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it' s not the same without you here, lovely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i'm missing you so, so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i'd take the next flight to get to you, —</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hell, i'd walk to get there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but, yeah, i promised i won't spend money to go to you for our future plans, lovely. you've always been that practical and i love you so much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>a year. a year and i know we'll be together again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i just miss you so much. but of course i'll wait hyuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>be good and don't miss me too much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>a year and you'll finish there, and i'll be here, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i'd make it. we'll make it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>because i got you, i know i will."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this!!! heavily inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_m-BjrxmgI">Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's</a> hehe</p><p> </p><p>Talk to me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/firefIylights">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/fireflylights">cc</a> &lt;3 i love feedbacks and comments</p><p> </p><p>ps i really find it hard to think of titles dhfdjf hELP</p><p> </p><p>[12:40] NCT DREAM BEST BOYS!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>